Pokemon OnyxThe Ankarto region chronicles
by dragoonian
Summary: This is a story that relies heavily on ocs ACCEPTING .  It is also a Pokemorph story remake of one of my earlier stories.  This is the story of a teen named Rex as he travels through the region of Ankarto meeting new faces and old on his Pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have decided that after so much time without an update, I am going to restart this story. Hopefully it will be better off and I will update more frequently. All of you who sent in OCS will be reaccepted after you fill out a new OC form (at the bottom), guaranteed. I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT I MAKE!**

Pokemon, the world would be a very different place without them. Kids would be in school after they turned 11. School as we know it would not even exist. Life would be boring (minus videogames). In the newly accessible region of Ankarto, a new power has been discovered, the power of the Pokémorph. This unique power is only accessible to those who have spent enough time with their partner pokemon and have achieved the ultimate bond. Some however, achieve an even more powerful state of Pokémorphism. There are 7 types of morphs, Shadow morphs, Basic morphs, Shield morphs, Speed morphs, Tank morphs, Legendary morphs, and Divine morphs. Shadow morphs consist of Dark, Ghost, Bug, and Poison. They have some of the most powerful morphing in existence. Because of that power they have to undergo excruciating pain during their first morphing, some have not survived. Basic morphs consist of Normal, Electric, Grass, Fire, and Water. These morphs have normal morphing that don't do anything more that look pretty, unless they are highly evolved or "Starter"2 morphs, in which cases they can be highly dangerous. Shield morphs are Ground, Steel, and Rock morphs. They are highly defensive and look often like armor suits when morphs are those who are Dragon, Ice, and Flying. These are some of the fastest morphs out there. Those lucky enough to be Dragon morphs gain the power advantage along with the speed. Tank morphs are the few who are Fighting and Psychic morphs. These are the most dangerous, non legendary morphs. The reason is is because they are either all mental or physical force when morphed. Gallade is the most powerful of the morphs due to its fighting and psychic types; it is basically a tank (NONE SHALL GET GALLADE, they are the Officer James). Legendary morphs are those who have been chosen by one of the 58 Legendary Pokemon and when they gain their powers and use them how they wish, it will change the world. Some of the most powerful people have been Legendary Morphs. Ash Ketchum, ex-champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh, and Unova, was a Lugia Morph. Ghetsis, secret mastermind of Team Plasma, was a morph of Sharinasta1. Divine morphs can be any type. What makes them special is their ability to fuse with their own pokemon at will. They however are unable to morph into whatever their initial morph form was. It is taboo to become one since it involves severing the singular connection between oneself and who or what chose them. 40 years have passed since the last Legendary chosen was known, by the public at least, to have been born.

**The small town of Archaria (are-shar-e-a), 17 years ago.**

"Honey, he's beautiful. He has your eyes." A man, the child's father said.

"But he has your hair, with its green tint." The boy's mother said. "I still can't believe that it chose him, I mean, it hasn't been seen since Ankarto was created.

"I know what you mean. I mean, sure, I was chosen by Giratina and you by Marianiaste1, but who would have guessed it would choose him."

"ATTENTION, THIS IS THE ANKARTO OFFICE OF TERRORISM SEDATION! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DRAGANIO! COME OUT WITH YOU HANDS UP!"

"Honey, what do they want with you? You haven't done anything wrong have you?"

"I haven't done anything wrong, unfortunately, their opinion of what is right and wrong differs from mine."

"Honey, what did you do?" his wife asked him while putting the baby in its crib, expecting what was not even close to the truth.

"I have become a Divine."

When he said that, his wife fainted.

Draganio then brought out his Gardevoir, fused with it, and teleported of to who knows where.

Now, Archaria

Rex's P.O.V.

"Ok mom, I'm off to go get my starter pokemon. I'll check in when I can over the x-transceiver." I said.

"Ok son, just don't get into trouble and have a good time out there on your journey." My mom said.

**Well there you have it, a little history and some more information than I had given initially when I first started the story. **

**1-All custom pokemon will be added to an Ankarto Pokédex story that I will put up later.**

**2-In Ankarto, the starter pokemon is either chosen by the parents or the legendary pokemon that chose said person.**

**Now for the Oc form. If they will be part of the Antagoistic team, just say so at the begining of the OC submition(They can be any type morph, not a legendary though). I also need 8 Gym Leaders, an Elite 4, and a champion. The Gym leaders(You can submit for them) have the Dragon, Water, Ice, Normal, Ghost, Steel, Ground type reserved for them(The available gym leader types will remain up here until taken.) The Elite 4 has Fire, Flying, Electric, and Bug reserved for(Available will remain here until taken.) The Champion has been taken****.**

Name: Rex Ultim

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance:

-Physical-5'6", dark green hair (Natural), dark green eyes with hints of gray, slightly tanned skin, x-shaped birthmark on right hand.

-Apparel- dark green t-shirt with a Zoroark on the front, black cargo pants, black and neon green tennis shoes, black glasses, dark green baseball cap with a skull design, and an onyx pendant with and emerald x in the onyx.

Morph Pokemon (Put Divine if you want your OC to become a Divine)(Only for legendaries)/Type(for multi-type legendaries, just put the one you want as the primary type): Xynodoria (Dark, Ghost) (Dark is primary)

(Available are as follows, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Regirock, Regice, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Phione, Regigigas, Heatran, Shaymin, Arceus, Colbalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Sharinasta (Dark, Psychic), Marianiaste (Psychic, Dragon), Dariamiste (Dark, Dragon), Flangior (Fire, Normal), Hygior (Water, Normal), Sprigior (Grass, Normal), Audia (Steel, Ground), Gaenor (Grass, Ghost), Arachanori (Dark, Bug), Dark, Fighting, Poison)

Personality: Rex is very friendly, but has a sort of emotional shell around people he doesn't know. He will protect his friends with his all and will not stand for any wrongdoings done to people who don't deserve it.

Likes: Food, Pokemon, People who are good to their pokemon, Dubstep, Metal Music, Dragon Type Pokemon, Dark Type Pokemon, Chocolate, and Technology.

Dislikes: Bug Type Pokemon, Pokemon Poachers, People who mistreat their pokemon, Country Music, and Athletics.

Love Interest (What kind of guy or girl would they be most interested in): Ill determine that from the female OC's that are sent in.

Where your OC is from:

Archaria-A small town in the mountains

Initium-A large, futuristic city where the IPP (International Pokemon Professors) HQ and the 5th gym are located

Owari-A secluded village that is home to the eighth gym and the entrance to Victory Road are. Hidden in a mountain and very utopian in appearance.

Marino-The primary port city of Ankarto (similar to Pacifilog in Hoen) and the location of the 7th gym.

Pagos-City in the far north of Ankarto. Only way to access on foot is through a glacier that is underneath the city. Location of the Airport and Monorail system, as well as the 6th gym of Ankarto.

Opacite-Location of the pokemon memorial in Ankarto. Also the location of the 2nd gym.

Entstehen-Location of the pokemon daycare, safari park, and 3rd gym

Sovremenoe-The most scientific city in Ankarto. Location of the 4th gym.

Dushlan-Location of the first gym. It is on a forest island in the center of Ankarto. Has a train linking it to Initium.

Or any other city/town throughout the Pokéverse.

**I take OC's on a first come first serve basis. I also prefer if you submit your OC's in review form so that others can see what has and hasn't been used. It's also easier for me to keep track of them. I will try to update every week or two but my parrents might get restrictive on my writing time.**


	2. New Pokemon Time

**kitsunelover300 - Thanks, I had actually come up with the concept that this story is based on, when I was still in elementary school, I was just no good at writing back then.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thought'**

**AN: I have accepted 4 OC's as of now. One of which is a friend who doesn't have an account. Also, I will be putting a 0 after each new pokemon that will have a new Pokédex entry. Also, I do a lot of writing while listening to music and that is what inspires me for what some of my characters are like so if you have sent an OC and want me to listen to anything that will go with what you think your character is like, put it in a review.**

**Archaria**

**Rex's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>'I'm finally leaving for my own Pokemon journey. I can't wait to see what Pokemon my parents chose for me.' I thought to myself 'Well, I better go get Hanna and Titus.'<p>

A few minutes later, I finally reached her house, which was on the other side of town, not that it would be far in a normal town, but when you live on the mountain, a lot of climbing is involved to go anywhere.

"HEY HANNA, YA READY?" I yelled at her house.

"Yeah yeah, no need yelling Rex, I can hear you just fine without it." Hanna said.

Hanna was 15 years old, 4'11", with wavy chestnut brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had green eyes with a bluish hue to them behind a pair of reading glasses and peach hued skin. She was wearing a violet shirt with sleeves went to her elbows, a knee length black skirt, long, white socks and brown buckle shoes.

"Yeah Rex, even I could hear you." My friend Titus said.

Titus was a year older than I was. He was about 5'8", had brown eyes, brown hair, tan-ish skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black sweatpants, and grey tennis shoes. His most noticeable trait was that he was missing his left arm. In place of that was an artificial arm made of Imperidimite, which is a maroon colored type of stone found all over Ankarto. It's stronger that steel and can conduct electricity. Other than that, he was a normal guy. He has a younger sister but she was too young to go on her journey.

"Yeah whatever, can we just get going? I want to want to get my first pokemon and start my journey." 'And find out what happened to my dad.' I thought

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Motus1, can you teleport us to the PPIHQ in Inituim. We're going to get our starters." I told Motus.<p>

"Abra." It said.

It then nodded and we were engulfed in a light so bright we all had to close our eyes. When we oppened our eyes, we were outside a huge building, 18 stories tall, and each floor was the size of 9 football fields except for the top floor which was no larger than a baseball field.

"Here we are, now let's get our adventure started." I said as we walked through the main entrance, which looked like a Pokéball, where the top and bottom separated going up and down respectively.

We walked up to the closest person to us and Titus asked "Could you tell us where we can get our first pokemon?"

"From me." A man about 5'8" said.

"So you must be Professor Durian." Hanna said

"That's Doctor Professor Durian to you, but yes, that is me. I presume that you want to get pokemon ASAP so you can start on your journey so if you would kindly follow me. Would you please first input your name into this computer so that the pokemon will be ready for you?"

After we all put our names into the computer, the Professor took us to an elevator in the middle of the building. He told us that each level of the building housed different pokemon of each type. The top level has a portal to the domain of each legendary pokemon. He dropped Titus off at the second floor, which was full of Rock type pokemon. When he came back, he had an Aron with him. I was dropped off next on the 13th floor. The inside of the room was pitch black except for the light above the door. Then, all of a sudden, a Pokéball came flying out at me. I caught it and called out the Pokemon and it what something I had never seen before. It was floating and serpentine in shape, 2' long, and 6" thick. The strangest thing about it was that it had pair of arms and a neck frill that jutted out about 3". It was black with neon green stripes, kind of like a Bothropthalmus Lineatus (Don't know the shorter name). Lastly, the Professor dropped Hanna off on the 18th floor and she came out with a Gothita that looked just as serious as she did.

"So now that you have your pokemon, I believe that it is time for you to get your Pokédex and some Pokéballs. Now you all know how people's Pokédexes are red. Well, that has resulted in a lot of people mistaking their Pokédex for someone else's. To solve that, we have decided that everyone gets a custom colored Pokédex. Rex, you get a black and neon green accented Pokédex. Titus, you get the maroon and black accented one. Hanna, last but not least, gets the violet and pink accented Pokédex. Also, some things about Ankarto that you should know. Pokemon centers in Ankarto do not have PC units in them because your Pokédex has a PC function, that way, you can choose your pokemon that you want with you whenever you want. Secondly, certain Pokemon can evolve to a fourth stage. They are called Demi-legendaries and are extremely powerful. Thirdly, the Gym Leader challenge follows a spiral path from the center of the region leading outward until you hit the pokemon league. Lastly, if you need to go anywhere in Ankarto, there is a train system that follows the path of the gyms. All you need to do is show your badge case to the conductor and say where you want to go. If you need to know anything more, just call me on the x-transceiver." The professor informed us.

"Hey Rex, maybe you should try out your new Pokédex on whatever your new Pokemon is." Titus suggested.

"Sure, I was going to do that anyways."

"Hebigami, the Young Naga Pokemon. Hebigami are serpentine Pokemon that are known to have been in ancient hieroglyphics. It is believed that the ancestors of modern man considered them to be the children of the gods, due to their mental power and the incredible power of their evolved forms."

"Cool. Now, Professor, where is the train to the first gym?" Hanna asked.

"Here, ill mark it on your map."

* * *

><p><strong>1-All cities in Ankarto have a government trained Abra named Motus that will teleport anyone, who hasn't been blacklisted, to the PPIHQ.<strong>


	3. TO THE RAILS

**dragoonian: First things first, I need oc's for the gym leaders so send those in please. ****Second****, Yo no tengo Pokémon.**

**Rex's P.O.V.**

**Initium.**

"Ok, to get to the train, you have to go out of this building, head straight for 3 blocks, if you see the Pokémon center you gone too far. Anyways, turn right and go until you pass the bathysphere, then you take a left and just follow the street until you're at the gym. Inside is the elevator to the Ankarto Railway. Just show the conductor you badge case and he will know what to do from there." The professor told us.

"Thanks professor. We will be on our way now." Hanna said.

"Hey professor, why do they have trains between the gyms?" I asked

"It's simple. If you will look at your Ankarto Region Map, or ARM for short, you'll see why."

I looked at the map on my X-transceiver and saw that surrounding most of the cities was a huge natural barrier. For instance, around Initium, there was a huge pit in the earth caused by excessive mining, around Pagos was the giant glacier that everyone knew about, and Marino was surrounded by ocean but under the water was a huge trench which had the currents shown on the map, and they were 80 Knots or more.

"Ok. Just be careful, there has been talk of Team Ultim activity near the rails." The professor warned us.

"Thanks for the heads up professor. We'll be careful." Titus said.

**When they get to the gym after 10 minutes of walking.**

"Dang this gym is huge. It must be big enough to hold at least 5 wailords." Titus exclaimed.

"Well, it has to be big enough if it is going to hold the hub for the Ankarto Metro. Hi, I'm Tim Broome. This is my Pokemon partner Houndoom, but I nicknamed him Fang."

Tim was 17 and pretty tall at 6'2". He had dark blue eyes with the occasional hint of red, slightly tanned skin, and he was somewhat buff. He was wearing a white, black and red blazer jacket with a black collar and a black hood that was unzipped over a dark blue shirt with an eagle in the middle. Black cargo shorts going to the just below his knees, black and red running shoes. A silver chain with a small, circular silver disc and behind it was another, smaller one. A tight silver bracelet on his right wrist that has a line running down the center made of sapphire.

"Hey, I'm Rex, and this is Titus and Hanna. And we are actually looking for the gym challenge train. Do you know where it is?" I asked

"Ya, I need to know where everything is. I work here, and have ever since my parents and I moved here 3 years ago. I work here as a sort of security unit, keeping things under control until I've worked up enough money to go on my journey, I only need a few more months pay and then I might even see you out there." Tim informed us.

"Cool, well, I hope to see you out there and maybe we can battle someday." Titus challenged.

"Well challenge accepted. I'll be looking forward to it. Also, a bit of an FYI, on all of the trains, there is a battle car where anyone can battle anyone or thing. It's how people train there pokemon when they aren't in the wild or that sort of thing. And since you need really high level pokemon to go pretty much anywhere outside the cities on your own, the rails were built to connect everywhere." Tim responded.

"All aboard the train to Dushlan, final call." The Intercom stated.

"Well, that's us, see you later." Hanna said.

With that, we went, hopped on the train, and officially started our journey.

**AN: I really need people to send in OC's for the Gym leaders. First of is for a Grass Type leader. Then I will request them as needed. No custom Pokemon so no Pokédex update. See you again next Monday.**


	4. Good eats

**dragoonian: So here is the first Gym chapter. I have just got back from a cabin in the woods so that is what inspired most of the scenery for the future chapters. I will be needing more gym oc's for the future. Other than that, I have enough ocs to last about 6 or 7 chapters, but that doesn't mean I won't accept them. Sorry if its a little short, had a huge physics project to work on. Anyhow, I do not own Pokémon.**

**Rex's P.O.V.**

**Outside of Dushlan.**

While we were on the train, I had a very strange dream. I was in the driver's seat of the hypertrain, and it was going out of control, so naturally I used the controls to maneuver it through the runaway train lane, convenience if it ever existed. Anyhow, the track consisted of a series of barriers that the train was supposed to smash through in order to slow down. At the very end of each path is a Mamoswine or some other extra large pokemon to stop the train if need be. After 3 seconds, the train broke through the first wall, then the second in 5, the third in 10, and finally, after 20 second, I broke the fourth wall. Not fun.(Or was it?) Then I heard Hanna telling me to wake up.

"Rex, get your arse up. We're only a few minute away from the station." Hanna said while shaking my side.

"Wow, this hypertrain was really fast in getting us here. We left 3 hours ago and we've already traveled farther than we could in a week on foot." Titus said in wonder.

"It's really simple how it works." Hanna said, "The people who made it use electric Pokémon to power it and to use electromagnetism to make the trains go up to 400 mph."

"Way to ruin the fun Hanna. But hey, the train is pulling in soon so we need to look at the map of Dushlan." I said.

I turned the map function of my c-gear on to the Dushlan province map. It showed the basic outline of the city with the surrounding forest that stretched out for at least 25 miles to the edge of the island that the city forest was on in any direction. In the center was a mile wide square that must have been the city. It also showed the train tracks that ran in from Initium and out of the city towards Opacite.

"Is that a person?" Titus asked while looking out the train window.

"Don't be silly Titus. People can't go as fast as the hypertrain. Even when it's pulling in it's still going 100 mph until the last 20 feet." Hanna informed.

"Well I'm still pretty sure I saw a person. I'll have to ask about it when we arrive."

"We are now arriving in Dushlan station. If you look in your seat pocket, you'll find map of the city and outlying areas, as well as fun facts about the city, for instance, Dushlan is not only the central most city in Ankarto but it is also the closest to the center of the planet at 300 feet below sea level. Another fun fact, the Dushlan is home to the worlds foremost experts on tree's and forest pokemon, the forest runners, all of whom are gifted with the power to morph into a member of the Treeko family, thus they are able to run through the trees at speed up to 130 mph. The Gym leader is currently accepting challengers until the end of the week so prospective trainers, get ready for a challenge, because Dushlans own Vera Dare is ready for anyone. We will be opening the doors in a matter of seconds so good luck on your journies." The magic voice box said.

After the train stopped and we got off, it was about noon so we decided to get some lunch at _The Three Monkeys._ A restaurant based off of the first gym leaders of Unova, Cillin, Chili, and Cress. It even had their cousins operating the place. The food was excellent; Titus and I got bacon cheddar double burgers that were the best burger I had ever had. Hanna had a Cresselia special, which was a sort of sandwich in which the bread was seasoned with special berries that are only found on Full Moon Island. I could tell she liked it because she was making faces that showed extreme delight.

Right as we were leaving, Titus accidentally ran into someone. She looked to be 17. She was 5'4" tall with fair skin and strait, forest green hair that was cropped at her shoulders and had a Beautifly barrette in it. She had strikingly bright violet eyes. She was wearing a Japanese yukata that was a light shade of lavender and accented with green. On her right shoulder was the insignia for the Ankarto League Gym Leaders. It was a Yin-Yang symbol that had Arceus in the white side and in the black was Xynodoria.

**And there is the cliff hanger. The next chapter will be the Gym Battle. Give me who you want to battle the Gym Leader in the reviews and whoever gets the most votes gets the battle. Until next time.**


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE NOW BEEN CANCELED!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START FROM SCRATCH AND FOCUS ON ONE PROJECT AT A TIME.**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING AND FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES TO THE INITIAL IDEAS!**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU, THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE RESTARTED!**

**ON FEBRUARY 21ST, I WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WILL BE MY NEW PROJECT UNTIL FINISHED!**


End file.
